


You’re how tall?

by Denyce



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's curious, and in Carson's opinion asks an inappropriate question to the wrong person, something Carson can fix…</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re how tall?

First snapping fingers then waving, and finally pointing his finger in Carson's direction, Rodney rambled on, "You're his doctor. Did the whole exam thing, right?" Sidling up closer to Carson, he continued, "So is he…well, you know…" Rodney lowered his voice, eyes glancing downward, "…_proportionate_ all over?"

Obviously shocked that Rodney would actually ask such a thing, Carson shook his head and turned away; "I'm not having this conversation with you."

"What? Oh come on, is he…" Rodney cleared his throat, and with a wicked smile, he continued, "_Tall_... Really tall?"

Carson glared, wondering 'why the sudden inappropriateness concerning Ronon?' before answering with a noncommittal reply. "Ah…"

"What? I'm just curious?"

Seemingly appalled, Carson brushed past him.

Unfazed, Rodney kept on his heels reciting the merits of curiosity, his mouth running almost as quickly as his steps. Paying more attention to keeping up with Carson rather than actually watching where they were going, he bumped into Carson when he stopped. Rodney glanced over Carson's shoulder when he heard a door open in front of them only to find Ronon looming in the entrance to his quarters.

"Oh good, you're in. I believe Rodney wants to talk to you," Carson said with a smirk.

Ronon nodded towards Rodney and stood leaning in the doorway, arms crossed at his chest, waiting to see what the scientist wanted.

Noticing Ronon's stoic expression, Rodney exclaimed, "What?" then turned to stare daggers at his now _former_ friend who was grinning maniacally, practically bouncing with anticipation as the situation unfolded before him.

Eyes narrowing, Rodney made a mental note to demonstrate the meaning of the words _anger, infuriation_, and _betrayal_ to Carson another time. Perhaps a week of cold showers was in order, or maybe a sudden loss of power to the doctor's quarters would suffice.

Unable to face the formidable and stunningly handsome man before him, Rodney turned away muttering, "No, it was nothing important…sorry to bother you."

Carson shook his head and chuckled. Using one hand on Rodney's shoulder and one flat against the physicist's back, he turned Rodney around to face Ronon and pushed him toward the warrior saying, "Aye, but it's a reasonable question."

Ronon always found it amusing to see Rodney speechless, just as he was at this moment, opening and closing his mouth, mumbling incoherently. And he had to admit that Rodney's deepening blush had piqued his curiosity.

"Tall," Carson said.

"What?" Rodney squeaked, trying to turn away. But Carson held him in place. _'Traitor,'_ he thought angrily.

"Something about him being tall, wasn't that it? You wanted to know about his, ahem, _height_."

Carson tried to sound lewd, but burst into a string of giggles as he shoved Rodney forward and directly into Ronon. "Now I'll leave you two alone to investigate." Pearls of laughter followed in his wake as he headed back to the infirmary.

Unaware Carson was going to shove him, Rodney was flung forward into Ronon's chest. Flailing about, unsure how to keep himself upright, Rodney found himself encircled by the larger man's arms which held him up and then tightly against the object of his…curiosity. The warrior's strong arms steadied him and slowly let go.

Overwhelmed, Rodney closed his eyes fighting emotional tides of anger, humiliation, and the surge of excitement running through him. '_Of course, Carson would have to suffer,'_ he menacingly thought.

Swallowing his anger, brushing his hands over his body, and straightening his shoulders as he did, Rodney glanced up nodding his thanks, but then noticed the lecherous smirk on Ronon's face.

Ronon was barely able to contain his laughter. Lips twitching and brows arched, Ronon used a poor imitation of the doctor's accent to ask, "Height? You want to ask about my height?"

The rumble of laughter that followed was loud, bellowing even; and Rodney knew that Ronon knew exactly what Carson had been referring to. Rodney stood his ground, despite the unrelenting urge to fidget and the knowledge that his face was crimson from embarrassment. _'No, suffering wasn't good enough; Carson might have to die for this,'_ he thought.

"Yes, well everyone's had a good laugh…. if you'll excuse me." Ready to make this a distant memory, Rodney turned on his heels.

But suddenly a large hand clamped down on his shoulder, holding him in place. Then he felt a soft puff of air that sent chills down his spine as Ronon growled enthusiastically, "I'll share my _height_…if you share yours."

Ronon couldn't possibly mean what Rodney _hoped he meant_,… or said what he thought he had heard. Slowly he turned, only to see that Ronon had stepped to the side, silently waiting to see if Rodney would accept his invitation and step through the door. Of everything he thought of Ronon, and he had thought a lot about the man, he didn't think Ronon was capable of cruelty, unless you were a Wraith.

Hesitant, but pleased by the expected turn of events, Rodney nodded and stepped forward. A small lopsided smile greeted Ronon's widening grin.

Nervous, his mind raced ahead, suddenly unsure Rodney stood there frozen.

Reaching out, Ronon gently caressed Rodney's face, then sliding his thumb over to the scientist's lips, gently nudged them open. He wanted to be sure there was no room for doubt in exactly what this invitation entailed.

Rodney started to nod his consent but he decided a demonstration was in order. His tongue peeked out and slowly lapped at Ronon's thumb before he encircled it with his mouth, sucking on it obscenely as a demonstration of things to come.

Abruptly, Ronon extracted his thumb with a wet pop, then back over Rodney's lips down to his chin.

Dazed, Rodney opened his eyes, unsure what he'd find, but anticipating Ronon's rejection or laughter. Instead he found Ronon looking at him with unreserved desire, his eyes dark and almost feral. Without pause, Ronon firmly ushered him into his quarters.

As the door closed, Rodney barely had time to think, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew at some point, much, much later, he was going to have to _thank_ Carson in a very big way.

FiN~


End file.
